Technical Field
The present application generally relates to content inversion for use in user searches and product recommendations and more specifically to linguistic processing of sentiment expressions and need expressions from syntactic parse trees to determine topics and features of semantic statements for use in natural language searching.
Related Art
User may conduct natural language searches using search engines that return results simply based on number and commonality of key words found in the search input. While often helpful, key word searches only perform term searches, and may return a multitude of irrelevant results or results that simply repeat key words frequently, but offer little content. Thus, the semantic understanding of phrases and sentences is not utilized. Additionally, it is becoming more common for users to visit blogs and forums prior to purchasing product in order to read user reviews. However, user reviews may be skewed towards opinions about subjects one user finds pertinent to their interests, while other users do not. For example, one purchaser of a camera may rate a product with five stars due to the durability and/or waterproof features of the camera. However, a second user may rate the camera with zero or one star due to the low tech features or minimal zoom of the camera. Depending on the interests and sentiments of those interests, reviews may only be relevant to certain new purchasers. Additionally, with no way to trust or rate the authors of reviews, their assigned rankings may not correspond to the new purchaser's rankings, i.e. be over or under valued. Thus, the new purchaser must wade through a multitude of reviews without finding relevant information.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.